


Against Darkness, A Cyan Defense

by BlueFireIce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Cussing, F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, POV Third Person, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireIce/pseuds/BlueFireIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monster Ambassador, Frisk, had always known that humans had the potential for great good.. and great evil. Unlike the family of choice she surrounded herself with, she could never be quite sure about the intentions of human beings. Still, Frisk would always fight the good fight, to bring HOPE to the monsters.</p><p> Working herself to the bone, she is at long last building the foundations to her goal. But cruelty lurks in a dangerous place, and after a meeting with an important businessman, things begin to get dark. With the footsteps of evil intentions trailing behind her every move, her last defense is the one she cares most about. With a long history behind them, can they create a united wall to stop the threat? Or will the possibility of destruction destroy the bond they have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creepy Mr. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute shite at figuring out the best times to insert puns, pranks, and jokes so if they aren't made in this story, that's why. This story is a much more serious piece anyways.
> 
> No disrespect against any countries in this story. I respect each country mentioned in this story and mean no offense.
> 
> Also thank you Gelasia_Kidd for helping me with the story title and summary!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd

Being an ambassador, especially since twelve years old, was tough. The stress it took on Frisk was amazing but she pushed through it and dealt with everything as best she could. Luckily she had her friends and family beside her the whole way, shielding the brunette from the harsher things in politics like misogynistic people, people who looked down on the poor, and those who just had awful attitudes. But now that Frisk was twenty years old, she demanded to see these things. The young woman felt that she would never be able to properly be an ambassador if she was still hiding from these awful sights in her early twenties.

“Thank you, Mr. Crowley. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Frisk smiled at the compliment she received from the tall, blonde, business man who was shaking her hand. They had been speaking for the past hour about setting up the proper plans of integrating a lot of monsters into the business he worked for.

“Please, call me Daniel.” His smile was soft, along with his voice, and his grey eyes twinkled like a young boy who had been caught in mischief. Frisk nodded her head, though felt very uncomfortable with the request. Usually during political or business meetings, the young woman always deferred to a polite form of greeting but if Mr. Crowley wanted that, she would.

“Well, please email if you need any further help with the endeavor of integrating more monsters into society. We all greatly appreciate your help.” The ambassador was about to turn and walk away but the man placed a business card into her palm.

“There’s my phone number, if you need to contact me regarding anything I should know. Let’s keep in touch.” Then he turned and left. Frisk glanced down at the card. In small, gold, elegant script was Mr. Crowley’s name, work phone number, work email, and address. In the same script, but bolded and larger, was the name of the business ‘Ebott Publishing Co.’ The man, for some reason or another, felt that many monsters would be suited to editorial work. Frisk knew quite a few monsters who would be very interested in the positions offered.

The brunette flipped the card over and her nose scrunched up a little in discomfort. Written in quick chicken-scratch was another number with the word ‘personal’ under it. She wasn’t sure if he had given her a business card meant for someone else or had ones with his personal phone number almost illegibly written on it for purposes of getting dates. Either which way, Frisk wasn’t really planning on dialing in that number any time soon. No, she would prefer to stick to just plain old email.

Tucking the white card into her wallet, Frisk grabbed her over-the-shoulder purse and headed out to a nearby café. It wasn’t every day that she came into the downtown and ended up with time to spare between meetings, so she was going to take the opportunity to grab a delicious iced coffee and a piece of carrot cake and enjoy it. She took a seat outside, adoring the sunshine, and happily ate the cake, letting the weird business man drift from her mind.

###### 

The day felt long, and after another meeting with the Finnish ambassador who was quite hesitant, even after eight years, about the monsters integration into Finland, Frisk was ready to head to her apartment, flop onto the bed, and sleep for days. So, as she dragged her feet home from the train station, the young woman called up her mother, listening to the quiet rings for Toriel answered.

“Hello, my dear. How did your meetings go?” Toriel asked and got to listen to Frisk politely complain about how resistant the Finns were to culture change and how she wished that the ambassador would just listen, for once, to her ideas instead of constantly saying he wasn’t sure. Then the ambassador spoke about the business man and his awkward business card.

“He was probably flirting with you, Frisk.” Toriel chuckled and it caused her daughter to grumble.

“Yeah, well, it was kind of awkward.” Even though Frisk flirted as a kid, she didn’t actually have people flirt with her (not counting Paps because he always gave her pasta and it being hidden in his hat didn’t make it flirting), so she was still not overly comfortable with it.

“Well, you’re a beautiful young woman, my child. People are bound to start noticing.” Toriel chided lightly and it only garnered more grumbling from the brunette, who had finally reached her apartment.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower, have some dinner, and then go to sleep for many hours. So I will talk to you later, momma. I love you.” Frisk shut her door behind her, setting her stuff on the floor while holding the phone to her ear.

“Alright, dear. I hope you sleep well and I love you too, my child. Goodnight.” Frisk pressed the red button on the screen before setting it in her room to charge. Then she quickly showered, ate some leftovers from the fridge, and pulling herself into bed and passing out, enjoying the warmth of her covers.

###### 

Frisk ignored the _ting_ sound from her phone, opting to focus on the documents she was going to send in to the Canadian Ambassador outlining monster holidays and traditions. The Canadian ambassador had come to Frisk about a year ago asking for an entire compilation of these things so that the government could welcome the monsters better and make their homeland seem friendly. It took so long to get it to Canada because of how much stuff Frisk had on her plate at the time.

“Who is pestering me?” She grumbled out after the fifth _ting_ from her phone. Swiping in the code to unlock the phone revealed that she had two text messages, a facebook friend request, an email, and a game notification. Quickly she swiped away the game notification and then looked at the two text messages.

_hey kiddo seems you have been pretty busy lately. wanna go get some burg in 20?_

She couldn’t help but to smile at the message and then she read the follow up one from him

_welp, comin’ in anyway._

“Don’t work yourself to the _bone_ , kid.” Frisk jumped before spinning around in her chair to face hey best friend.

“You scared me, Sans!” His grin widened while the brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we can go eat. I was finishing up the papers I’m going to send off to the Canadian ambassador.”

“You finally got those done?” The skeleton walked over to her desk and peered at the word document she had open. Many interviews had been conducted with monster families to determine what traditions were monster tradition and what were just family traditions. It took a lot of time to gather all the information and then it went on the backburner while Frisk dealt with slightly more important things.

“Just about. I should have them finished by tomorrow and sent off.” She started gathering her stuff while heading to her room, having not changed out of her sleepwear when waking up that day.

“Did you get through to the Finnish Ambassador?” Sans asked loudly from the other room while she changed.

“I doubt it. He’s a stubborn man. It’s so much easier working with the Swedish ambassador! At least she is reasonable!” The human responded, tugging on her blue jeans. “I just think that the Finns are afraid of change.” Finally she was dressed. Tucking her phone into her pocket, she grabbed her purse and the two of them headed off to Grillby’s.

###### 

“Who keeps pestering you?” The skeleton finally asked, twirling a straw in his coke glass. Frisk wasn’t sure why he added the straw, considering he couldn’t use it, but she never asked him. 

“I don’t know. Lemme check.” She pulled out her phone that she had forgotten to set on vibrate and had already made so many notification sounds. Her screen displayed that she had four emails, the facebook request she had forgotten to respond to, another game notification, a new text message from Toriel, and a reminder about her meeting tomorrow afternoon.

Quickly she typed a response back to her mother before looking at the emails. One was from the Japanese ambassador asking for clarification on a paragraph in their recent correspondence, another from the Canadian Ambassador sending her a funny picture she had found, and two from Mr. Crowley. His first one was asking for a meeting set up time to clarify some issues he was having regarding the information Frisk had given him. The second was giving her his personal phone number, just in case she hadn’t seen it on the back of his business card.

“What a creep.” Sans sneered, a protective look on his face. Frisk appreciated his reaction more than she had Toriel’s. Then Frisk checked the friend request.

“Oh god.” The words tumbled from her lips and her nose scrunched up in an uncomfortable gesture again.

“What’s up?” Sans leaned over to look at her phone and his eye-sockets tightened a little in a small glare. The request was from the Crowley fellow to be friends on her ambassador facebook page.

“Should I add him?” Frisk asked and Sans shrugged.

“It might look good politically. I mean, you have other businesses added to your ambassador facebook page, so another person in a business wouldn’t do much.” The skeleton explained, the human nodded in agreement while pressing accept. Then Frisk set her phone to vibrate and tucked it into her purse, hoping to forget about it for the rest of their meal.

“I’m telling you, he is flirting with you.” Toriel responded, causing Frisk to doubt herself a bit.

“Are you sure, momma?” The ambassador was stirring together a sauce for some noodles while she spoke to her mother.

“Yes, dear. You should meet with him, at least to discuss business.” Frisk could hear a pen scratching on paper through the phone and knew her mother was grading papers.

“Yeah, I will meet with him.” Frisk poured the white sauce over the noodles in the pot. “Sans thinks he is creepy.”

“Oh, Sans thinks anyone who gets near you is a possible threat. He is very protective of you.” There was amusement in Toriel’s voice and the short brunette couldn’t find it within herself to disagree. Then again, all of the monsters felt protective of her, so Frisk wasn’t surprised that Sans would be as well.

“Well, I’ll trust you on this, momma.” Her voice was still unsure but Toriel just laughed.

“You just aren’t used to being on the receiving end of flirting. Goodness knows you gave enough of it when you were a child that it’s due time you receive some.” Frisk soon changed the subject quickly, not wanting to listen to her mother re-tell tales of her wild, flirtatious youth.

Before heading into bed, Frisk typed out an email to Crowley that they could meet in two weeks, since her schedule was quite full with other meetings, and that it could only be an hour long. After that, the young woman settled herself into bed, letting the day drift from her mind. As her eyes closed, her on-silent, charging phone’s notification light blinked, letting her know that an email had come in.


	2. A Hasty Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley shows his less polite side when he sees Frisk going to lunch with Sans. The skeleton doesn't take too kindly to the business man's reaction.

Frisk had been mulling over the email for two days at that point. It sounded like Mr. Crowley was mildly upset at how long it would take to get such a short meeting and the young human just wasn’t sure how to respond to it. She had asked Sans how to respond and he said delete it and let the guy stew. Toriel said to respond in kindness and just explain that she had a busy schedule. Finally, frisk decided to email Alphys, since she might be a bit more level headed about it, having dealt with such letters in the underground after telling about the Amalgamates.

_“Well I can understand about him wanting to meet with you sooner, since he is probably feeling pressured by his boss. If he only sounds kind of annoyed, I say just explain to him that you’re a very busy ambassador and that you barely have time for yourself, so scheduling anything quickly is always a nightmare. If he sounds angry, then just let him stew and make sure you meet in a really crowded place.”_ Frisk read over the email sent by Alphys many times, fiddling with her hair while thinking about it. In the end, the human typed up a quick message apologizing for being so busy but that was what came with being ambassador to monsterkind.

Within two minutes, the ambassador had received a reply.

_“I understand. Your job must be rather tough, since you seem to be working all the time. I admire your loyalty to your people. It’s a wonderful trait to hold. Monsterkind is lucky that it was you who fell into the mountain and not a crazed killer.”_ The response disturbed her and she decided to just let the email be. Instead, Frisk went back to working on her autobiography. Many people from within both monster and humankind requested that she write one and so it had been a work in progress for the last three years. The woman had spent countless hours revising each chapter because as Frisk got older, she disliked her writing from when she was younger more and more.

A notification ping came from her phone and she glanced at it, pausing in her work. It was another email from the business man and she just ignored it as well. It wasn’t important enough to pull her from the work she was currently doing. Frisk figured that it would take her another four years on the autobiography before it became published. The ambassador was intentionally delaying it as long as she could since it could possibly portray monsters in a negative light. They had tried to kill her when she was still a child so it didn’t really make them look good.

After ten minutes, another ping came from the phone. It was another damn email, making Frisk’s lip curl a little in frustration. Didn’t that man have anything better to do? She glanced at her phone, seeing the email notification. This time she decided to open it, to see what the hell he wanted.

_“I know you’re busy but you have evenings off, right? I was wondering if some evening you would like to have dinner with me. You know, to get to know each other a little better. It’s hard to get a good grasp on someone when all they talk about is business. Also, you did receive my email with my personal phone number, right? Feel free to respond to me via text or calling. Email can get hard to write ;)”_ Immediately the ambassador felt extreme discomfort. The email was incredibly unprofessional, though polite, and mildly reminded her of Aaron but in a bad way.

_“Mr. Crowley, we have a purely business-based relationship. I am flattered that you wish to date me but I must decline. I will see you during our scheduled meeting. Goodbye.”_ Polite and to the point. After sending the email, Frisk decided to close her autobiography and get lunch. As she gathered her things, the brunette rang up her favorite teleporting skeleton.

“Sup, Frisk?” Sans answered after a few rings.

“I’m thinking of grabbing some grub. You wanna join me?” While cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear, Frisk hopped on one foot while shoving the other into a shoe.

“Sure, though why does it sound like you’re struggling with something?” The monster laughed over the other line. Finally the shoe slipped on and then she hopped to the other foot.

“I really – _huff_ \- should find some easy to – _puff_ \- slip on shoes.” The other shoe finally slid on and she bent down to tie them both. “And don’t suggest slippers to me. Not happening.”

“Your loss.” Frisk heard the line go dead for a moment before there was a knock at her door. Whenever Sans teleported anywhere, the line would disconnect. It always let her know when he was there…well along with the knock he always gave. She swung the door open and smiled at him. Swiftly she looped her arm through his, laughing as he shook his head at her antics. Then he rubbed her head affectionately. “You’re almost as tall as me, kiddo.”

“Yeah yeah, skele-boy. I know I’ve only grown a smidgen since coming out of that cave. But hey, I’m not too short for a human. Monsters just happen to be incredibly tall. Alphys and I are the height of a slightly short human female, whereas you’re the height of a rather short human male.” Then she stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eye-lights. The two meandered into Grillby’s and ordered their usual while sitting on the two bar-stools that Grillby always had reserved for them.

“Must be why you decided to go on a date with Paps.” Sans grinned.

“Okay, first off, that doesn’t count as a date. Neither I nor your brother were mentally ready in any capacity to date anyone at that time. I mean I was twelve for heaven’s sake. And second off, height has never been a deciding factor in who I find attractive. I gotta like someone’s personality before I find them physically attractive.” Frisk took a long sip of her soda and waited for his response.

“So I take it, then, you aren’t really into the creepy business man, are you?” Sans chuckled and Frisk got a grossed out look on her face.

“No way! Oh, I forgot to tell you! He sent me an email today asking me on a date.” Frisk pulled out her phone to show the email and then froze. She had three text messages and two calls. From the same unknown number.

“Frisk, what is it?” Sans had seen her freeze and looked over at her phone, his eye sockets going dark.

_“Are you rejecting me because you’re going on a date with that skeleton? Don’t try to deny it! I saw the way you had your arm looped around him.”_

_“He’ll never be as good as me so you might as well ditch him.”_

_“I’ll see you once you get home. We should chat about this.”_

Those were the texts and the two calls happened in between the second and third texts. Frisk had put her phone on silent so that she wouldn’t have to be bothered to listen to it go off if he wrote to her again.

“You aren’t going back to your place alone.” Sans growled out and she nodded her head, trying to get herself to look away from the phone. “We’ll gather your stuff and then you’re either staying with Asgore or me and Paps.” The phone was gently removed from her hands and she looked up at Sans. “I think Tori is great and all, but based on how she has reacted so far, I really trust your dad more with this.”

Frisk agreed. Asgore was extremely protective of her and would gladly kick anyone’s ass who messed with her.

“What about Undyne and Alphys?” She asked quietly.

“We don’t want to kill the guy, just subdue him. Undyne would do more than knock some sense into him. And us monsters really don’t need her doing that. It’ll cause havoc.” Sans was right, she needed to be near more level headed people while this was going on. “And I know you won’t like this but I think you should have someone nearby at all times in case this creep escalates.”

“But why would he do that? Why is he following me?” Frisk let out a frustrated sigh before picking up a fry and biting it, not really tasting much of it.

“You’re a celebrity, Frisk. Not one that everyone will take pictures of all the time but you’re known across the globe. That kind of notoriety attracts stalkers.” Sans voice was very serious. Sans slipped some money onto the bar and got off the bar stool, Frisk following suit. Then the skeleton deliberately looped her arm around his, making the human quirk her eyebrow at him. “If we need to teleport quickly, I don’t want to worry about you being too far from me.”

“Makes sense. I’ll stay with you and Paps, if that’s okay.” Sans seemed relieved to hear her say that. It would be easier for him to keep an eye out for her since Papyrus would also be home. The skeleton made a motion toward Grillby, who allowed them to walk into the kitchen. As soon as the door shut behind them, Sans teleported them into Frisk’s apartment, specifically her bedroom.

“Gather your clothes and anything else you want.” Sans instructed quietly to her while shutting the curtains in her room. “I’m going to close the other curtains.” Then he teleported out of the room. Frisk quickly gathered her things and piled them into a gym bag she had. She put sentimental items in there before Sans teleported back into her room, an angry look on his face.

“That creepy fucker is waiting on your porch. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice me.” Frisk’s eyes widened in mild shock. Her best friend didn’t cuss often and when he did, it was because he was extremely frustrated. “You can go grab anything you need from the rest of the place, now.”

And as the short brunette walked around her apartment gathering her things, Sans followed behind her closely. The skeleton was tense and his eyes kept darting to the door and windows, checking to make sure that Daniel wasn’t there. After ten minutes, Frisk said she had everything packed up and ready to go. She swiftly boxed the things up that were in her fridge and pantry, which wasn’t much (it was why she went to Grillby’s for lunch) and they teleported to the skeleton brothers’ house after turning off the lights.

Frisk quickly went to the kitchen and put away the cold things and then set the box on the counter, decided to put the rest away later. Sans motioned for her to follow him up the stairs and he led her to his bedroom. At her quirked eyebrow, he decided to explain.

“I can take the couch. You’ll stay here until Crowley is dealt with.” When she didn’t budge, he gave out an irritated sigh. “Look, it’s on the second floor and not near the front door. You’ll be much safer in this room than on the couch. Besides, I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch.”

“But it’s not fair of me to make you sleep on the couch, either. I mean, this is your bedroom.” Sans rolled his eyes again and started pushing on her back to get the stubborn woman in there but she just dug her feet into the carpet, holding her own against the monster.

“I practically kidnapped you from your own home. The least I can do is make you take the bed.” Sans grunted out, feeling irritated at the amount of effort convincing his best friend required.

“You only kidnapped me because there’s a crazy person stalking me.” But Frisk decided that she would do as Sans asked. He was clearly worried about her and if this made him feel better, the brunette would do it. “But fine. I’ll sleep in your bed but only because you are clearly very determined about this.”

“Thank you!” Sans huffed out and stopped pushing her. Frisk set her things down inside of the bedroom, wary of the self-sustaining tornado in the corner. Then both her and Sans made their way to the living room, knowing that papyrus wouldn’t be home for another two hours. Neither was worried about how he would take Frisk living with them. What they were worried about was getting him to understand she was being stalked by an obsessed person. And explaining that to everyone else without them starting a manhunt was also going to be difficult. Both beings sighed at the same time in frustration before flopping onto the couch.


	3. From bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little digging, Sans learns some rather frightening information about stalker Crowley.

“I’m gonna call mom and let her know what is going on.” Sans nodded his head and Frisk decided to put the phone on speaker, so that Sans could give his opinion on things and be involved too. After a few rings, Toriel picked up.

“Hello, my dear. What has you calling me so early?” Usually Frisk would call around dinner time, since the both of them were usually alone in their houses during that time.

“Hey mom. I’m going to be staying at Sans indefinitely.” Straight to the point. The goat mother made a sound of confusion.

“Is something going on that I’m not aware of?” Frisk certainly didn’t miss what Toriel was actually asking and blushed with a look of irritation. Her mother was always pestering her about finding a boyfriend.

“Yeah, she’s being stalked by a weirdo.” Sans answered, choosing not to respond to the noise of surprise Toriel emitted.

“Are you talking about that flirtatious business man?” Frisk let out a sigh of exasperation at her mother’s tone of disbelief. All the young ambassador could do was lean against the couch cushions and massage her temples, trying to stave off the oncoming headache.

“He’s a stalker, Tori.” Sans bit out. Clearly this situation was no more fun for the skeleton than it was for the woman being pursued.

“You’re over-reacting, Sans. He just wants to go on a date with Frisk.” The growl of frustration that the monster let out startled Frisk and she gave him a mildly wary look.

“I absolutely am not.” The response was terse, filled with so many emotions.

“You’ve always been this way about her, Sans. So overly protective. Asgore does that to her enough as it is.” Frisk could see, in her head, her mother rolling her eyes. Clearly Toriel just believed everyone was being too cautious. Her faith in mankind was astounding.

“Asgore does it for good reason, just like I do.” The brunette was a little worried that Sans was getting ready to chuck the phone across the room. It was already floating in an orb of his magic.

“I don’t know about all that. But either which way, it’s just a man who sees how attractive Frisk is and wants to get her attention. It’s nothing serious.” There were some sounds in the background and it sounded like her mother was cleaning her home.

“Nothing serious?” Sans’s voice was low and serious, causing Toriel to pause whatever she was doing. “That ‘flirtatious business man’ continually pestered her via email for two days straight, has found out Frisk’s private phone number, found out where Frisk lives, and is waiting on her porch for her to be done eating lunch with me so that they can chat about how she should date him instead of me, an idea he got from watching when she left her apartment to have lunch with me. Does that sound like nothing serious to you, Toriel?” And that was how Frisk knew just how serious Sans was. He almost never referred to Toriel by anything but her nickname. The line was silent for a few moments, her mother’s breathing labored just a bit.

“I…I see.” Relief washed over the ambassador like a cool water after a hot day. Finally her mother was understanding. “If she would like to stay with me, her bedroom is available. I’m sure it would be more comfortable since you and Papyrus only have two bedrooms.”

“I love you mom, but I would rather stay here. I feel safer having two people being able to watch out for me and Sans can teleport me away from any trouble. But I just wanted to let you know.” Sans guided the phone to Frisk before releasing it from his magic. The ambassador caught it, turning off speaker, and tucked it against her ear. A few more words were exchanged before she hung up the phone, flopping back into the couch cushions.

“Thanks, Sans. I don’t think I would have managed to get her to believe me. Sometimes she can be so-” Frisk stopped talking and looked at her phone, the twenty-year old’s face paling at the number being displayed. Sans took the phone from her and pressed the green button, answering the call.

“Is everything okay? You’re awfully late at that lunch.” Mr. Crowley’s voice floated through the phone speaker. Even though Sans hadn’t put the phone on speaker, Frisk still shivered at little at the distant sound.

“Any and all further communications with the ambassador will be done through me, Mr. Crowley.” Sans bit out. He was just giving the barest of respect, which Frisk could tell was difficult for him to do. “You have made her feel uncomfortable with your intense advances. I request that you cease attempting to contact her for anything except business. Any and all future business meetings with her will be done with me instead. Thank you and have a good day.” Then Sans hung up, not allowing the man to say anything in response. Then he set the phone on silent.

Quietly Sans scooted over to Frisk who was still pale and looked quite upset. Gently he placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles on it, hoping it would soothe her. The two sat in silence for a while before Frisk leaned to the table and grasped her phone. Her notification light had been blinking and it bothered her. In the list of notifications she had that weren’t from Crowley was a call from her father. Quickly she called him back, needing to hear the soothing and protective voice of the king of monsters.

The call was rather silent on Frisk’s end. All she really requested was that Asgore tell her some funny stories that he told when she was still a little girl. The call lasted two hours long with the furry boss monster getting his daughter to laugh as he told silly stories from her youth. His deep voice calmed her nerves more than any voice could. Not even her mother could soothe her as easily as Asgore could. The call ended on a high note and Frisk was back to smiling brightly. Unfortunately Sans knew he was about to drop a bombshell of information on the unsuspecting ambassador.

“Frisk…” Sans had his serious face on, which frightened Frisk a little but she took a seat next to him on the couch. He was gently tossing his cell phone between his hands, his laptop sitting on the coffee table. “I have bad news.”

“What’s up, Sans?” His tone made her stomach drop and she could tell that she wasn’t going to like this news one bit.

“I called up Ebott Publishing after doing some research online. I got in touch with HR who handles all records of who does and doesn’t work there. Once she heard that I was calling in regards to a situation we were having with one of their higher ups… Frisk, a Mr. Daniel Crowley doesn’t work at Ebott Publishing. No one by that name has ever worked there.” Frisk felt numb at the news. “Then I asked Alphys to do some research for me while I searched online too. We couldn’t find any information regarding the man who has been messaging you. His personal phone number is a burner phone.”

“And you figured this all out while I was talking to dad?” Frisk’s voice was flat and she just stared blankly at the open laptop. Sans nodded his head.

“The work number on his phone belonged to a random recruiter for Ebott Publishing and that recruiter doesn’t match the description you’ve given me of him.” She didn’t fully understand why this was all happening and her best friend could easily see it. “Frisk, he made up all this information to get close to you. He knew that you wouldn’t see him otherwise. We need to contact the police. It’s a serious matter.” She nodded her head numbly and just stared blankly ahead while Sans went to the other room to contact the police on what was going on.

Instead Frisk looked down at her phone and decided that it was important for the police to have the text messages sent from him along with the emails. So, with that knowledge, she opened up the first email that he had sent after he called her.

 _“So that skeleton is your security and not your boyfriend, then? Well that works out perfectly. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I figured that you would see how serious I was if I showed up to your place and waited for you. I promise that you’ll see how great I am if you just go on a date with me.”_ She numbly went to the next one.

 _"You shouldn’t just ignore my messages. That’s pretty rude, ya know. I don’t know if I want hire on monsters if they react the way your security skeleton does. We should talk this out and meet really soon. Dinner at five?”_ Next one.

 _Wow, I can’t believe you’re just ignoring me. You’re probably fucking that skeleton. Oh wait! He’s a skeleton so he doesn’t have the body parts needed to satisfy a woman like you. I have everything he doesn’t and a wonderful personality too. You really should look for love outside of just monsters. Your parents probably convinced you that monsters are better than humans but I thought you knew that we are all equal. I want to prove to you that you can find love outside of monsterkind.”_ Next one.

 _“Listen up, Frisk, ‘cause I don’t want to play this game with you anymore. You’re going to give me a chance. So, if you want me to leave you alone, I will after you give me a date. Meet me in front of your apartment in thirty minutes. After our date, if you never want to hear from me again, I’ll leave you alone.”_ Next one and, luckily, the last one.

 _“I gave you a chance, Frisk. I know you’re staying with that skeleton and I will figure out where you are. We will be together. We’re meant for each other, Frisk. We can bring each other to greater heights. I need you and I know that you need me. You just don’t see it_ _yet but I’ll show you. Once you’re with me you’ll wonder what you saw in that bag of bones. I love you, Frisk and will see you soon. XOXO”_ The last one gave her a very frightened feeling and Sans came down the steps explaining that they were going to meet with the police in twenty minutes. Upon seeing his best friend’s terrified face, he took her phone and looked through the messages, his eyes going dark on the last one.

“Don’t worry, Frisk. I won’t let him get close to you.” Her skeleton friend turned to her, rage in his features. “I will do whatever it takes to keep that fucker away.” And while he looked terrifying, Frisk knew she could count on him and trust him to always protect her. It eased her worries and the two relaxed on the couch until it was time to go to the police station and give them all the evidence that Frisk had.


	4. Pasts and secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotionally exhausting day, Frisk reveals a little bit about her past and learns some shocking information

The talk with the police drained Frisk more than she realized because as soon as they got back to the skeleton brother’s home, she laid down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. Sans had asked if she wanted it turned on but the twenty-year old shook her head, not really looking his way. Fifteen minutes after they got back, Papyrus returned as well. Sans immediately approached him and quietly filled his brother in on what was happening and then, to keep the taller skeleton busy, the shorter one asked him to cook them all some really tasty food.

“Hey,” Sans was kneeling in front of his best friend, hoping to get her to focus on his face. When she didn’t, he gently moved the hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. The action brought her back to reality and finally Frisk made eye contact with him. “Paps is going to make us some fettuccine alfredo, alright?”

“Okay.” Her voice was tired and Sans was wondering where all of the determination of his best friend had slowly disappeared to over the years. It was such a strong trait of hers and over time the ambassador seemed to have lost it little by little.

“You doin’ okay?” Her response was only to blink at him and then shrug before snuggling a little deeper into the blankets that she had wrapped around her small form. “I’m gonna keep you safe, Frisk.”

“I know. That’s what I’m worried about.” The reply made Sans tilt his head in mild confusion, waiting for an elaboration. “I’m worried that you’ll either attack to kill or will get killed in the process of keeping me safe.”

“If the only option is between killing him or sacrificing your safety, he will be killed but if it doesn’t come to that, I won’t hurt him like that. And what makes you think I can get killed?” The skeleton’s face had softened when he realized that she wasn’t afraid for herself but for the people around her. But that was how Frisk had always been and he should have realized that was what she was thinking about this entire time.

“Sans, you’ve only got one hp. Paps warned me about rough housing with you ages ago because of it. So I worry that if he sneaks up on you, he’ll get the best of you. I…” Her voice went quiet and Sans could tell there was a serious thought floating around in her mind but the monster chose to be patient and wait. “Sans, if he kills you…” Suddenly there was an intense determination in the young woman’s eyes, a kind that Sans really didn’t like to see. “…If he kills you, I’ll kill him. And then I’ll reset.”

“Okay, let’s not talk about this anymore.” Suddenly Papyrus’s voice quietly said from above the two, his upper body leaned over the couch. “You two are thinking down dark paths. Dinner will be ready in a minute, so head to the table.” Then he walked off back to the kitchen, leaving the two mildly uncomfortable at the uncommon volume of his voice.

Frisk’s eyebrows scrunched together in mild confusion, though as to what she was confused about, the young ambassador wasn’t sure. Something just seemed off. And when she looked at Sans, he had almost the same look though his was filled with an odd look of suspicion as well. The two made eye contact for a moment before Sans helped untangle her from the covers. Both headed toward the table, heavy thoughts weighing on their mind.

###### 

When it came time for bed, Frisk was surprised to find Sans following her up to the bedroom. But she didn’t say anything. secretly glad to have him near her. Even though she was worried for the safety of her friends and family, the last email from the Crowley stalker had shaken the ambassador up. It sounded so mind-bogglingly creepy and spoke of the levels crazy people would go to find her.

“Hey,” Sans startled her out of her musing, “Remember how we used to have sleepovers when you were younger?”

“Yeah, I remember. Why?” Frisk headed over to her bag of clothes and shuffled through them, finding her pajamas.

“Well, if you’re okay with it, until Crowley is found, we’re going to have sleepovers every night.” Frisk could tell that this was his not-so-subtle way of asking if he could sleep near her. She knew he didn’t mean it in any weird way. When it came to Sans, if you were someone important to him, he would scour the earth to keep you safe and sound. It was a trait she admired of the “lazy” skeleton (and she suspected he was far lazier than normal because it annoyed Papyrus and because he was depressed).

“Do you have another mattress to sleep on?” The brunette asked and Sans shook his head. “Well, let’s make one then. I know there are tons of comforters and duvets here, so I’m sure we can make something comfy.” The young woman set her pajamas down and the two went about the house finding really soft blankets and a couple pillows. The two headed back up to the bedroom and, while Sans setup his blanket bed, Frisk put sheets on the mattress, put a light blue duvet cover on the duvet, and slid a pillowcase on the pillow.

Sans was still fluffing his blankets and pillows when Frisk left to the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. She felt heavy unease at being alone in the bathroom, like any minute the creepy stalker could appear behind her. While brushing her teeth, the ambassador made sure to continually look about the room in the mirror’s reflection to ensure herself that Crowley really wasn’t there. She felt intense relief upon getting back into Sans’s bedroom and Frisk snuggled herself into the duvet, giggling a little.

“What?” Sans sleepily asked her, shuffling a little so that his body turned to face her.

“I just feel like a little kid again. It feels like ages since I last slept over here. With so much having happened in the past few years, my childhood feels like it is decades away from me now.” And it was true. High school hadn’t been too easy on Frisk, having to deal with shitty teenagers picking on her and then having so many ambassador duties thrust upon her. And now, with Crowley stalking her, she couldn’t even feel safe in her own home.

“Well, kiddo, it’s kind of been over eight years since you were a kid last.” Sans had seen the toll that the underground had taken on her. Having to dodge Undyne who had actually had a lot more killing intent than most anyone else in the Underground really put a damper on her view of it as a whole, though it didn’t deter Frisk when she was young. And a few years ago she had filled him in on the missing pieces of his memory of that fateful evening when she saved them all. So the ambassador had grown up real fast in a very short amount of time.

“It’s been longer than that.” Her voice was quiet, almost ashamed, and it worried the skeleton. She used a tone that was rare to hear from her.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t go to the mountain because I was curious.” And suddenly Sans realized what she was about to tell him. The entire time he had known his best friend, she never once talked about her time before the mountain and all the monsters had accepted that and never asked her about it. It seemed rude to do so and they all felt she would finally tell them when she was ready.

“I went to the mountain because my mom died and my dad told me it was best if I just left too. He said I reminded him too much of mom and then he told me that he never wanted to see my face again.” A dark chuckle escaped Frisk’s lips. “A bit ironic and funny now, since I’m known around the world and he probably has seen my face more times than ever.”

“I met him again when I was fifteen. Toriel had set up a meeting with him, without telling me, and I got to see his face again.” Her voice was bitter. “He apologized for everything he had said those years ago and had come to ask for my forgiveness. I couldn’t find it within me, then, to forgive him. I told that when I was ready to forgive him, I would find him. I haven’t seen him since.”

Frisk felt tears well into her eyes and she tried to blink them away. A small whimper escaped her, the weight of everything finally falling down on her. Sans reached out and grasped her hand, his face somber. The physical contact broke the dam and tears slipped down her cheeks while she suppressed the sobs that rose from her throat. Frisk found herself pulled onto the skeleton’s make-shift bed while he cuddled her close, brushing his fingers through her hair while she let out all of her stress and sadness.

“The worst part is,” The brunette blubbered through the tears, “he was a great dad before that. He and mom were so happy together.” A few more sobs escaped her before she continued. “I feel like if I forgive him, it will be like me telling Asgore he isn’t my dad anymore.”

“You know Asgore would never feel that way about the situation.” Sans soothed. “The king knows you’re his child and that he’s your dad, no matter what. And a lot of people have multiple dads. Forgiving your original father doesn’t mean you’re replacing your new one.” Frisk nodded, seeing his logic, and her crying slowly turned into the occasional hiccup. Her eyes closed, tired and dry from crying, and slowly her mind drifted off to sleep, soothed by the quiet snoring of her best friend.

###### 

In the morning Frisk gently untangled herself from the snoring skeleton, hoping not to wake him. Luckily her sleep had gone undisturbed by nightmares like she had originally fear. With soft steps, Frisk gathered clothing to change into and a hairbrush before tiptoeing to the bathroom. A hot shower, brushed teeth, a hair brushing, and a change of clothes later and Frisk was feeling much more optimistic. Something about the rain from a showerhead really relaxed and calmed the ambassador.

It was still early morning, the sun just having moved above the horizon, and Frisk wasn’t too surprised that Papyrus was awake and in the kitchen. But his normal bustling about was muted today. The brunette could feel the tense atmosphere and decided to go into the kitchen and confront whatever Papyrus was feeling.

“Good morning, Paps.” She leaned against a counter, watching him fry some eggs. A year after coming to the surface, Papyrus had learned more about what eggs were and was horrified at the thought that he had scrambled some poor little future-chick. It took a ton of convincing and lots of research papers to assure Papyrus that almost all eggs from the super-market were essentially just chicken periods. It was at that moment that Frisk learned that she should have never brought it up in that manner because Papyrus had started asking a ton of questions about what periods were. The poor young human delegated the task of explaining that to Sans, who had decided to study as much as he could about humans.

“Ah! Good morning, Frisk!” A soft smile was on his face but she could tell it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Do you need help cooking?” When she asked this, Papyrus gave her a few instructions on things before the food was ready. She set up the table, gathered utensils, poured juice into glasses, and then waited as the tall skeleton put some scrambled eggs on each plate along with some lightly fried green beans. He added a bit of butter to the eggs and green beans before carrying both plates to the table. The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

“Papyrus, what’s wrong?” Frisk finally asked, not wanting to put off the topic any longer.

“I’m just worried about you. The man Sans told me about sounds rather frightening.” She didn’t believe him completely. Frisk knew that wasn’t all that was bothering him.

“There’s something else that’s wrong, Paps. Is it what I said to Sans, last night?” The tall skeleton’s reaction had been so odd that the ambassador knew something bothered him about it. By the way he tensed at her question, she knew she hit the nail on the head.

“Well…” His voice took on the same tone it had last night. “Yes, what you said bothered me.”

“Was it because I said I would kill Crowley?” Frisk couldn’t bring herself to take another bite of the food, far too focused on the conversation.

“That’s part of it, yes.” The brunette scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. What else could have upset him? “It’s the part about the reset.”

“Oh, um…” Frisk had no idea how she could explain the topic of resetting to Papyrus. the only person she had ever told that information to was Sans and that was only because he had an inkling she was a “time-traveler” though she just considered herself a time-jumper, not exactly traveling of her own free-will.

“I don’t know how easy it would be to do all of this a second time.” The fork that had settled into her hand clattered to the plate, Frisk’s eyes wide in absolute shock. He knew about the resets?


	5. Right around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's right around the corner, practically breathing down your neck.

“Frisk, are you alright?” Papyrus was startled by the clattering and saw her face in utter shock. She could only stare at him though. Sans had some idea of the resets due to study and vague memories. He said none of them were bad per se but that it always caused a strange sense of déjà vu and made him apathetic to everything going on around him. So if Papyrus remembered the resets, why was he still so…chipper?

“You…you remember the resets?” The brunette’s voice was still shocked and quiet, her eggs and green beans completely forgotten.

“Do you not?” The tall skeleton seemed confused.

“Well, yes but…but even Sans only vaguely remembers them and he only knows they are a thing for sure because I told him.” Frisk could barely comprehend this information. “How much do you remember, Paps? How clearly?” The prospect seemed both frightening and relieving. 

“About as much as my brother, I suppose. My memories of them aren’t very clear.” She could tell he was struggling to pull up the resets in his mind, trying to remember them. “I’ve never talked to Sans about it so I don’t know what he remembers.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, Paps?” Frisk jumped in surprise at Sans’s voice. She was all tensed up and that tension was coiled like a spring inside of her.

“I didn’t think you wanted to talk about it, brother.” The taller skeleton’s voice was contrite, his eyes slightly downcast. His shorter brother walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, expressing immediate forgiveness.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to but maybe I should have talked about it anyways.” The perpetually smiling skeleton took a seat next to his brother, turning to face Papyrus

“Well…” His voice was hesitant but upon looking at his brother and friend, Paps’s voice pepped right up. “I don’t really remember a whole lot but I got a lot of déjà vu in the beginning. And I have some memories of our conversations going different in the underground.” His eyes turned downcast again. “I also remember watching Mettaton kill you on tv. I thought they were bad dreams at first but…”

“When did you figure out they were memories?” Frisk reached over and placed her hand atop his gloved one in a gesture of comfort.

“Flowey told me in one of the timelines about things like resets. When I remembered him telling me that, it all made sense.” Papyrus took Frisk’s hand into his own, smiling at her.

“Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.” Her words were kind and gentle.

“Yeah, bro. If you need to talk, Frisk or I will be here.” Papyrus felt soothed and the smile on his face finally reached his eyes. After a moment, he hopped up and headed back into the kitchen, intent on making his brother some breakfast.

###### 

For three days straight Crowley didn’t send her a message. It actually was kind of scaring the poor ambassador because she just had a feeling he was planning something sinister. Finally, on the fourth day, she received an email while cooking. It was from a new email address though she could only assume it was from the stalker.

_“Let’s play a game of hot or cold. You know that game, don’t you? If I’m getting closer to you, respond with hotter. If I am getting farther away, say colder. So, how’s this for heat?”_ There was an attachment. Frisk’s whole world felt like it collapsed when she looked. It was an aerial view of the skeleton brothers’ house. It looked to have been taken by some sort of small drone. 

“Sans!” Frisk shouted, gripping the counter and just staring at the phone. In an instant the skeleton was right next to her, staring at the phone as well. If his bone wasn’t already white, the brunette would have sworn he had paled upon seeing the picture.

“Fuck.” He muttered. “We’ve gotta go to the police with this, Frisk.”

“We can’t leave Papyrus alone here. He might be home before we are and who knows if Crowley will be waiting and we don’t know what he could do to Paps.” There was a frantic desperation in her voice and Sans placed both of his hands on her arms, getting her attention. 

“We’ll teleport to Papyrus and tell him what is going on. In the meantime, pack your stuff, we’re going to pay a visit to Undyne for a while.” Sans ordered. Frisk nodded her head and went upstairs, packing up the few things that were unpacked. The twenty year old felt numb, almost robot-like, as she gathered her things. She could hear Sans on the phone downstairs talking to Undyne. 

Only five minutes later and her stuff was packed and ready to go in a bag. Sans handed the phone back to her before grabbing her hand and instantly they were in the kitchen that Papyrus was the head chef of. They went to the break room, knowing that it was lunch time, and told the tall skeleton what was going on. He took it seriously and said he would be keeping an eye out at work just in case the man came here as well.

Next it was off to the police station to give them the new evidence. The female police officer was very kind and said she would assign a detective to the case immediately. When asked why that hadn’t already happened, a slightly displeased look filled the woman’s face as she explained that sometimes other officers didn’t take stalking cases as seriously as they should and that there were still some officers who weren’t happy that Frisk brought the monsters out from the mountain. Both Frisk and Sans appreciated the honesty.

“Alright, now that all of that is over, let’s go to Undyne.” Sans said. Frisk was more than ready to go and be with the fish monster. Sans was rather comforting and the ambassador didn’t question his ability to protect her but even more protection wasn’t something she would say no to. An angry fish monster greeted them in the living room.

“I’ll tear his head off if I see him.” Undyne ranted. Frisk expected Sans to tell her that it wouldn’t help monsters or their image but he remained silent, obviously in agreement with the guard. “He can figure out where I live if he wants! I welcome the challenge!”

While Undyne was pacing about, Frisk snuck off and called her mother and father to let them know what was going on. She recommended that they also come to Undyne’s to discuss the next course of action. Both agreed to be there by noon, which would be an hour from then. After that, the young twenty year old just wanted to cry. An insane man was stalking her and all of her friends, which was terrifying enough but the worst part was, Frisk didn’t know what lengths he would go to get to her.

“H-hey,” Alphys quietly said from the doorway, startling Frisk. “I’ve g-got all of my equipment working o-on finding him. D-don’t worry.” The smile she offered was a little weak but it gave the human hope.

“I know. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt just because of me.” Frisk leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, the stress settling over her.

“You d-didn’t c-cause this, F-frisk. It’s not y-your fault that a c-crazy m-man is after you.” The lizard monster came and stood next to her friend, placing a hand on her arm. The brunette looked to her friend and a bit of determination filled her heart again. Everyone was there for her and they would all be safe, she would make sure of it. 

“Yeah, I know. This is just scary.” Alphys nodded in agreement to Frisk. It was very scary. When Alphys had told her wife what was going on (which was when Sans asked her to do research on Crowley), Undyne freaked out and almost stormed over to the skeleton brothers’ house herself. Alphys stopped her, saying that Frisk and Sans would ask for help when it got more serious. It was partly why Undyne was raving and pacing about in the living room. 

“Thanks, though, for letting me stay here.” The ambassador broke the settled silence.

“Of course!” Alphys gave another smile before pushing herself away from the wall. “W-well, I better g-go calm down m-my wife.” Then the yellow monster skittered out of the room they were currently in. Frisk took another moment to herself but her phone buzzed, breaking the moment.

_“Dear, oh dear. Seems you’ve gone somewhere else for today. I’ll bet I know where but I think I ought to ask around, just to make sure.”_ The email made Frisk’s stomach churn because she had a feeling that his asking around wasn’t going to be nearly as nice. The picture that came with told her just as much. It was a photo of the outside of Muffet’s bakery. Crowley’s watch was in the photo so that it displayed the time and date.

“Sans!” Frisk cried out while dialing Muffet’s number frantically. The skeleton ran into the room, Alphys and Undyne behind him, while the spider monster finally picked up. “Muffet, are you okay?”

“Yes, dearie, I’m just fine. Is everything alright?” The monster on the other end of the phone sounded worried but Frisk felt tears of relief stream down her face.

“Has anyone come in to ask you about me?” The brunette’s hands were shaking.

“No, no one has come in to ask about you, dear.” In the background Frisk could hear the sound of a door bell indicating someone went inside the bakery.

“Wait! Muffet, if the person who just came inside asks about me, tell him I’m with Mettaton!” Frisk begged.

“If you really want me to, of course I will.” Muffet’s voice was serious, some of her cheer gone. “Stay safe, dearie.” Then she hung up. Frisk didn’t even pause and dialed up the robot’s number, relaying the information to him. Since he had a ton of security, Frisk wasn’t overly worried for his safety. He was understanding and said he would keep an eye out for anyone inquiring about her.

“Sans,” the brunette sharply turned to the skeleton, “We need to get Paps over here, now. Crowley is going around to where the more popular monsters are to ask about me. I’m sure he is probably heading toward Papyrus’s work as we speak and I’m scared that he won’t be so nice anymore.” Her voice was becoming frantic and somehow she was grasping his arms, though the human wasn’t aware of doing so.

“Frisk, I’ll go get him. He will be safe, I promise.” Sans gently pried her hands off his arms and he teleported away without another word. The fragile woman turned to look at Undyne, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“What about mom and dad?” Her voice trembled. This psycho of a man sapped her determination and it was actually frightening for the monsters to see her in that state. 

“Frisk, Asgore and Toriel will be just fine. They are strong and have taken care of themselves so far.” Undyne’s voice was soothing and she led Frisk toward a chair, pushing on the ambassador’s shoulders to force her to sit. “You need to breathe deeply and slowly. In and out.” And for a few minutes, the two focused on Frisk’s breathing. “Better?”

“Yeah, thank you Undyne.” In an instant, Frisk’s arms were wrapped around the tall fish monster, holding her as close as she could. “I just want everyone to be safe. Who knows what this man will do?”

“Stop.” Undyne’s voice was stern and it grabbed Frisk’s attention immediately. “We have survived ever since leaving that mountain. Your stalker isn’t the first aggressive human we’ve encountered and we’ve been alright.”

“People have attacked and stalked you guys before?” Her eyes were wide with shock.

“Yes and we did just fine then. We’ll do just fine now. No one told you ‘cause you were too young. We’re all much more worried about you right now.” Undyne softly set her hand on the brunette’s head and let a small smile drift on her face. “You’re always worrying about us, let us do the worrying this time, kay?”

“Okay.” Her voice was small but much less frightened than before. She could only hope the others would get back soon.


	6. Diplomacy skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god Frisk has known compromise and diplomacy since childhood

Frisk paced back and forth, biting her thumb in worry. It was fifteen minutes until noon, when her parents were set to arrive, and Sans still hadn’t gotten back. When she tried to call him, the ambassador realized that he had left his phone at Undyne’s since all three heard ringing from the other room when she dialed the number. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he had left and no word of him otherwise. Suddenly her phone went off and she sighed in relief at seeing Toriel’s number.

“Are you guys almost here?” Frisk asked, hoping that the answer was yes.

“Not quite.” Toriel responded. The brunette could hear Asgore in the background. “Sans arrived a bit ago to inform us of what was going on and to escort us to you.” The goat monster sighed. “I’m sorry for not trusting you, Frisk. You were quite right to feel weird about this man.”

“It’s alright, mom. I’m just glad you guys are safe. Please be careful getting here. Oh, and tell Sans that he forgot his phone over here. I love you and will see you soon.” Frisk hung up her phone, relieved to hear from them. She knew Sans was probably walking with them instead of teleporting because he had used a decent bit of his magic teleporting everywhere that day and the days before. It made complete sense to her why he slept all the time

###### 

It was nine in the evening and Sans was taking her parents back home. They spent most of the day talking about what to do and how best to protect themselves. While all monster had dealt with the awful hatred from many humans in the beginning, rarely were they stalked. And a monster had magic on its side but Frisk, she only had her strength and wits. Luckily she had many monsters keeping watch out for her safety but it didn’t ease her worries. 

Sans had brought Papyrus back and everyone was excited about the sleepover. It made Frisk feel safe to know that her friends were around her, not only keeping her safe but keeping each other safe as well. Toriel and Asgore had agreed to sleep in the same house for now, for safety’s sake and to put Frisk’s mind as ease. So now the small group was sitting and watching an anime, though the human was slowly falling asleep against Undyne’s arm. A buzz from her pocket awoke her and the brunette took a peek at her phone.

 _“Call me, darling.”_ Attached to the text was a photo and Frisk felt like she was frozen. It was Toriel’s living room. Frisk knew her parents were asleep in the bedroom and guest rooms. Immediately she dialed in the number and put the phone to her ear, hands trembling. The anime was paused and the monsters were all looking at her.

“I figured that would catch your attention.” the soft voice spoke from the phone, a chuckle following it. “I can assume by now you’ve figured quite a few things out. Like how my name isn’t Daniel Crowley and how I don’t work at the publishing firm. Well, first thing’s first, my first name is Daniel, so I didn’t lie about that.” The way he spoke, it sounded as if he expected praise. “Secondly, what kind of food do you enjoy?”

“If I meet you for a date, will you leave my parents alone? And my friends? And all of monsterkind?” Frisk knew that negotiating like this was best left to police but she had no time for them to be slow and the ambassador had been in diplomatic positions before, she could do it again.

“Well, if the date goes well, I’ll have to meet your parents sometime, and your friends, and monsterkind. So I can’t exactly promise that.” Laughter filled his voice and Frisk shuddered, fear crawling down her spine.

“You know what I mean.” She tried to keep the disgust and malice out of her voice, knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. 

“Well, if you mean not hurting them, then I suppose I can agree to that.” Crowley sigh (Frisk refused to refer to him as Daniel). “I was thinking of this nice Italian place up the road from the building we first met at. Do you like Italian, Frisk?”

“Yes.” What she really wanted to say was, any food was going to make her sick while being around him but Frisk decided it was best to leave that information out. 

“Delightful! Well, I’ll see you in front of the building we first met at tomorrow at noon. Oh, and don’t bring anyone but yourself. Goodnight, dear.” The phone hung up and his threat still rung in the air. Frisk’s trembling hands dropped the phone to her lap and she just stared ahead, trying to calm herself down. 

“Frisk…” Undyne grasped her friend’s hand and the human slowly looked at her, fear in her eyes. “We’ll tail him. We can call the police tonight and let them know everything that is going on.” Frisk’s nod was robotic. Sans came over and grabbed her other hand. Papyrus placed a hand on her head and Alphys leaned against her, all of them offering comfort in their own way. It soothed the frazzled woman until another thought crept into her mind, making her scramble for her phone before she dialed in her mother’s number. A groggy voice answer.

“Frisk, dear, what’s wrong?”

“Get out of your house. Get over here now. Please mom.” Tears filled her eyes and choked sob broke free. “Please. Sans will get you both.” The short skeleton nodded and puffed out of the house. She knew he was tired and had used so much magic but she also knew he could do more if it called for it. She heard her mother get out of bed quickly and then heard Sans talking in the background. “I’ll talk to you once you’re here. I love you mom. Stay safe.” Then Frisk hung up.

Undyne quietly took the phone from the frazzled woman and looked at the message that caused all of this. The picture made the fish monster’s stomach churn. And then, seeing the other messages again after they had discussed them that evening made her rage come back. But Undyne knew she had to stay calm and collected for Frisk. Her anger wouldn’t help the poor human’s nerves and would only make her more panicky. So, with a sigh, she placed the phone down and pulled Frisk into a hug.

“We’ll get this creep, Frisk.” Undyne whispered. She felt a second set of arms wrap around the brunette and looked to see Papyrus doing the same. Alphys was still leaned against the small woman. But they heard nothing from her and when Undyne looked a few moments later, Frisk had fallen asleep. It brought a weak smile to the monsters’ lips upon seeing this.

###### 

Toriel and Asgore agreed to sleeping over at Undyne’s for that night after seeing the picture from the phone. Frisk had woken a few minutes after their arrival and nearly cried while hugging both of her parents. Their safety meant the world to her and the fact that it had very close to being compromised scared her more than she could express.

“It’s alright, my child. We’re here now.” Asgore and Toriel were both hugging their daughter close, trying to soothe her trembling. It was slowly working.

“We’re safe.” Asgore’s deep voice rumbled to Frisk and she felt her breathing slow, no longer the near hyperventilation it had been earlier. That night, Frisk slept between her two parents, who slept surrounded by all of their monster friends with the intro to an anime DVD continuously playing on loop in the background, while a little notification on the TV stating it would shut off after two minutes of inactivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I figured enough drama went on in it that it's okay.


End file.
